


Happy Music

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carefree, Music, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Eren's jamming out at home alone, and doesn't notice Levi walk in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, I was listening to Paradise by Radio Fish. I would recommend listening to it while reading this cause I feel like then it will make a little more sense.

I jumped around our kitchen, music playing in the background. The notes flew through the air, my hair flying around my face as I played the air guitar. Springing onto the couch, I jammed, spinning around the room in time to the music. With a smile on my face, I yelled the lyrics. Whipping my hair around my face, I did not expect Levi to walk in. 

I froze, hair brush still in my hand and music playing in the background. Silently observing me, Levi placed down his brief case, taking off his jacket. The notes still echoed around the room as I watched him. He slowly removed his tie, putting it down on top of his jacket. He strolled over to me, looking me in the eye. Clearing his throat, he took the makeshift microphone from my hands. Running a hand through his hair, he gave me a smirk. 

I laughed. 

Together we attempted to sing. It was one of the happiest days of my life, watching my husband, who’s usually so stoic and cold, twirl around our kitchen and living room. He slid onto the kitchen floor on his knees as the last cord of the song sounded. 

Completely out of breath, we laughed, enjoying the moment for what it was.

Peaceful.

Relaxed. 

Carefree. 

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was insanely short!!!


End file.
